Lacey Loud
"Lacey Claypoole Loud is giving me nerves to in my brain, which scares me a lot, despite her high wealth and abundant faith in God. However, if I see her, maybe we know that if we can gather information from the dying Mexican state of Quintana Roo, maybe she could be humiliated for that." --Su Ji-Hoon, The Golden Scare Lacey Claypoole Loud is a main character in The Luxurious Loud House. In The Luxurious Loud House, she, at 8 (eight) years old (or less likely 7 seven years old), is the fifth youngest of the Loud children. Like Lucy, she is an emo girl with interest in poetry and gothic fiction. However, Lacey, like the rest of her family, is devoted to Jesus Christ, and sometimes carries the Bible with her. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, she serves as the Director of the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship People's Intelligence Agency. She will be voiced by Ciara Bravo in a Korean drama version of When the Cold Breeze Blows Away. Biography At 7 years old, Lacey is the fifth youngest of Lynn R. Loud and Margaret Vanderbilt Loud, and is the oldest of Richard's five younger sisters. Her most annoying habit is popping up and scaring people. Along with Lizzy, she is the quietest out of all the wealthy Loud siblings, and of the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship cabinet. Chaos in Quintana Roo Lena's Betrayal "How would that've happen to Lena, Helmuth?" "I don't know, but we fear that you'd lose your country's interior minister!" --Lacey Loud to Helmuth Weidling, Lena Loud, You're Fired Personality Like ''The Loud House'' version of herself, Lacey is a gloomy and mysterious goth girl who sometimes sports a stoic frown. She is also interested in poetry, and the works of Gothic authors, and has an uncanny ability to teleport and scare her siblings, especially Richard. However, unlike her eighth cousin, who is also the Supreme Commander of the Republic of Indonesia, Lucy, Lacey is more religious and is a devout Catholic. She has a huge interest in the Bible, and is loving to God and the latter's son, Jesus Christ. She serves as an altar girl at Santo Paulo Cathedral and the director of the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship People's Intelligence Agency. Lucy also smiles from time to time and is also compassionate towards her siblings. Sometimes, she has a part-time job on maintaining on non-Catholic religious buildings (like Protestant churches, Orthodox churches, mosques, Buddhist temples, etc.), because the UCRD is a secular country. Appearance Like Lucy, Lacey has almost chalk-white skin and has long black hair that conceals her eyes. She also dresses in black and white, having black and white sleeves and knee socks, a black dress, and black shoes. However, unlike Lucy, Lacey wears a wooden crucifix, which illustrates her love for Christ. Trivia *Lacey Loud is an inspiration of Lucy Loud, Father Brennan from Damien and Heinrich Himmler of the Nazi Union. Category:Animated Characters Category:Brunettes Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Caucasians Category:Characters Category:Children Category:Christians Category:Coalition of the Red Star Characters Category:Devoted Characters Category:Emos Category:Fanon Characters Category:Federation of the Americas Characters Category:Females Category:Fictional Characters Category:Humans Category:Intelligence Agency Directors Category:Leaders Category:Pale-Skinned Category:Politicians Category:Roman Catholics Category:Siblings Category:Survivors Category:The Luxurious Loud House Characters Category:Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship Characters Category:Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship People's Intelligence Agency Members Category:Villains Category:Wealthy Characters